


Rough Day

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Soft Gavin Reed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: The moment Gavin heard the front door slam shut he sighed and closed the book he was reading.





	Rough Day

The moment Gavin heard the front door slam shut he sighed and closed the book he was reading. Allen stomped into their bedroom and without warning flopped down onto the bed next to his husband. He let out a muffled scream into the pillow he'd slammed his face into. As it trailed off into a frustrated groan, Gavin sighed again. 

He begins to run his hand through the man's hair ever so soothingly. "Rough day?" He inquires, and receives a short moan in response. He smiles fondly and slips his hands underneath the man's head, lifting his face. Allen looks back at him in absolute misery that Gavin can't help but chuckle. The other narrows his eyes at him in irritation before he sags in defeat. 

"Come here, loser," Gavin murmurs, setting his book aside and shuffling so that Allen could properly cuddle into his side. They sit there for a quiet moment, but Allen sits up slightly and stares at Gavin for a moment. Gavin stares back, almost confused. And then Allen smiles like he'd won the lottery. 

He leans in and nuzzles their noses together in an adorable display of an eskimo kiss. "Love you," he mumbles tiredly. Gavin wraps his arms around his man and settles down next to him, smiling at their peaceful little moment. "Love you too," he replies, threading their fingers together and grinning like a lovesick fool. 


End file.
